Home For The Holidays
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is off to college, and comes home to visit over break.  Sorry I'm no good with summaries.  PLease read 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my much promised mini series dedicated especially to swanstream! Be sure to check out all my other fanfics (A Night in Vegas, I Think I Want To Marry You, Baby Anyone?) Be sure to follow me on tumblr! Love you!

Clare's POV:

I can't wait until tomorrow! Eli is coming home from school for break. After high school, Eli got a full scholar ship to NYC, and I couldn't let him give it up. He promised me we would make it through, no matter what, and so far, it was working pretty well. I missed him like hell though.

Though it was cheesy, Eli and I saw Dear John before he left. He promised me we wouldn't be the next John and Savannah, we were gonna make it. To make it even cheesier, Eli bought me a journal to write him everything I ever wanted to say to him when I couldn't. Eli promised when he came back he would read EVERY letter. I was nervous for him to read a few, because when I missed him, the letters got ugly, but I really did want him to see them.

Since this was my last lonely night for a few weeks, I decided to write him one more letter. I pulled out my black leather notebook, and unclasped the skull bound lock. It was like the perfect reminder of him.

_Dear Eli,_

_You're coming home tomorrow! I am so excited! I miss you so much it hurts sometimes, but I will never admit that. I guess that's one of the perks of these letters. I love you baby, and I want to see you, feel you, hear you, smell you, hold you. I hope you still love me. I hope nothing has changed. I really really hope we haven't grown apart. I don't think I could breath if we did. Well I need some beauty sleep before I pick you up. Please tell me why your flight has to come in at six am? No complaints though, I get more you time. Well I'm gonna save all my sappy stuff for you tomorrow. I love you so much baby, please come home. _

_Love you always,_

_Your Clare_

I sigh and close my notebook. I can't wait for tomorrow. I get up and grab a pair of Eli's stolen boxers and his sweatshirt. I love sleeping in his clothes; they make me feel closer to him. I curl up in bed, and pray for morning.

My alarm went off in the morning, and I shot out of bed. I don't give a damn weather it 5 am or not, I wanted to look nice for Eli. I decided to add curls to my already curly hair. I put on a little bit of black eye liner and a pinch of golden eye shadow. I only wanted a highlight. I decided to wear dark blue boot cut jeans, a green cardigan, and black boots. I checked the clock, 5:30, perfect.

My stomach was in knots, waiting for him was a nightmare. Security won't let me past the metal detectors. I wasn't really sure if I should make a scene or give Eli a discreet kiss. God, I just wish he would come out already! Just his presents alone would calm me down.

I got my wish. I see Eli's gorgeous face coming towards me. I smiled, and he smirked at me. He looked the same, gorgeous and gothic. And he obviously still had his smirk. I still hadn't decided how to greet him, but before I could, Eli runs up to me, picks me up, and kisses me with all the passion in his body. I was in shock for a second, but I kissed him back with equal passion and love. Before we went too far, Eli put me down, but pulled me tight to him.

I was breathless from the kiss, and speechless to be with him. His eyes met mine, and I knew I didn't need to say anything. His eyes only showed love.

"I missed you blue eyes," He finally says.

I smile, hearing his warm voice, "I missed you too, so much."

"I love you Clare," He reminds me.

It was so good to hear him say it, "I love you too baby. I missed hearing that."

He chuckles and kisses me, gently, "If you wanted to hear it, you could have called."

I roll my eyes, "I know. But it's different hearing it in person. Having you here is like the perfect package. I'm so glad your home."

"It's good to be home baby," He says, "So are you staying with me and my parents, or are you staying put at home?" He questions.

He asked me to stay at his house over the break so we would get more time together. The truth is, my parents Okayed it the night he asked, but I wanted to surprise him, "Well I don't know. Give me one good reason why I should leave my warm comfy home?" I challenge.

He smirks at me, "Well, you love my parents," He cups my face to look in my eyes, "You love me," He leans over to whisper in my ear, "And you happen to love my bed as well."

I giggle and blush a deep red, "Could you shut up? We are in the airport."

Eli shrugs, "Let's get the hell out of here baby."

After we grab his bags, I drive us back to his place. We chat with his parents for a bit, but when it gets late, he decides to take me out to dinner. I figured we would just go to the Dot or something, but instead, he took me to a very expensive sushi restaurant.

"Eli, this place looks really expensive." I say, a little worried. Where did he get the money to pay for this?

He smiles, and takes me hand, squeezing it for reassurance, "No worries my sweet Clare. I have been saving, order whatever you want. I got it covered."

I smile and kiss his cheek, "This is perfect," I say, checking the place out. It was really amazing. The ceiling was glass, and there were fish tank poles leading up the ceilings along the walls. The booths had gorgeous stain glass tables with fish designs. It was very nice.

"So tell me about college. How's New York?" I question.

Eli smiles wide, "It's really great. My classes are really good, and I love rooming with Adam. I can't wait for you to join me next year."

I raise an eyebrow, "Next year?"

He nods, "If you want. I would love to do the whole cheesy couple walk through central park thing with you. I don't want to be apart from you for four more years. But I know you are really set on Smithdale, right?"

I shake my head, "I guess this is pathetic 'I miss my boyfriend' confession time. When you settled on NYU, I looked it up. I have been doing research, I like what I see. So, I applied."

"Really?" Eli's eyes widened.

I nod, "Yeah, I miss you. I won't wait four years to be back together."

Eli turns to face me and takes both my hands, "Baby I can't believe you did that! That's amazing! Do you know when you will hear back?"

"I think in a few days. I am really nervous though, if I don't get in, what happens to us?" I ask.

"Nothing changes. We see each other on breaks, or I transfer, or you try again next year. Or something, but break up isn't an option, so please don't go there." He pleads.

"Never. Just no, we can't ever break up." I say.

"Promise?" He asks.

"Promise." I repeat.

"Good, I can never lose you. So are you ready to go? You know I love you, but I am really tired." He says.

I smile, "Me too. I really missed falling asleep in your arms. I didn't know how important it was until I lost it."

He nods, "And Adam isn't as fun of a cuddle buddy as you are." He jokes.

I giggle, "Should I be jealous?" I smirk.

"Never." And we head home.

**A/N: Should I continue?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dear John or any colleges mentioned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you for the amazing reviews! Be sure to check out all my other stories. **Make sure to review if you want more!** Love you all!

Eli's POV:

Could life get any better? I was home, with my girl, going to see my family, and I get to fall asleep with sweet fragile Clare in my arms. I missed her and her big blue eyes so much! But don't get me wrong, college life is great, it's just something is wish I could experience with Clare. Damn, I hope she gets into NYU, I don't think I could handle another four years apart. Hell it's only been a few months and all I do is sit around waiting to hear her sweet voice.

When we finally arrive at my house, I smile at the familiarity. I run around the car to open Clare's door, since its freezing. We tangle our arms around each other and go fetch bags. Since I have one and Clare has one, I grab them both and try my best to hold onto Clare in the process, "Ready baby?" I ask her. But I don't need an answer, Clare loves my parents.

She nods and rings the doorbell, "Baby boy!" My mom shout, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey mom. I can't breathe." I joke.

She lets me go and hugs Clare, "How have you been my boy?"

I smile, "Really good, I love college, but I missed you and Clare and dad, so much."

Clare blushes. My dad finally immerges, rubbing his eyes, "Hello son."

He gives me an awkward half hug, "Hey dad."

Clare yawns, "Mom, dad, can we talk more tomorrow, I need to get my baby to bed."

Clare shoots me a thankful glance, but my mom chimes in, "We stocked your drawer with fresh condoms."

Clare turns blood red and hides her face in my chest. I rub her back, and look at my mom, "Mom, really!"

My dad laughs, "The last thing you kids need is a baby,"

I glare at him, trying to comfort the humiliated girl still hiding in my chest, "Okay, we are going to bed to SLEEP! Goodnight."

"Be safe!" The yelled after us. Clare kept her face hidden; I'm guessing she was still humiliated.

Clare and I made love for the first time on the first night of our last summer together. We got a little bit addicted to it, what can I say, Clare is freak in bed and I love her for it. But anyway, we are both really loud, and just when I thought we were going to get away with it, my mom walks in on us on afternoon. Clare was so humiliated, and it didn't help that she was on top when my mom came in. Clare dove under the covers and refused to come out for like two hours, even though my parents didn't care. And she wouldn't come over; much less have sex with me unless we were positive my parents weren't home. But ever since my parents found out, they tease us about ALL the time.

"Clare, you can stop hiding now. We are safe in my room." I tell her, trying not to laugh.

Clare slowly pulls away from my chest, "They will never let that one time go will they?"

I chuckle, "Not likely sweetheart, but they don't really care if we are having sex or not."

She turns red again, "I still can't believe they found out."

I turn to kiss her; she's adorable when she gets embarrassed, "I know, I guess we will just have to be quiet from now on."

That loosens her up and she starts to giggle, "Well Elijah, you my friend happen to have the growl of a lion."

I chuckle and pick her up, caring her to the bed. When I set her down, I crawl on top of her, "Are you trying to say I'm loud Clare? Because last time I checked, you have the scream of someone getting murdered."

She gasps and pushes me off, so she can roll on top of me, "If you call it murder, it's the most pleasurable murder in history."

I smirk, "Oh really?"

She nods, "Mmmm hmm."

I lean up and kiss her, and she kisses back. My hands find her waist as her hands tangle in my hair. Our tongues poke out to dance with each others. My hips jerk up a bit, only to be met by hers. Before we get too intense, Clare pulls back, "What's wrong baby?" I ask her.

She blushes again, "Can we not tonight? I love you, and don't get me wrong; I want you, just not tonight. I'm tired, and I want to give you my full energy when we do."

I smile and kiss her, "Clare, I am never going to push you if you don't want to. We can just cuddle and spoon and all that jazz. And believe me, I know you want me. How could you not, with all those sexy video chats we had?" I smirk and she giggles at the memory. When we were apart, we would video chat on Skype, clothes were removed, and bedroom voices came into play. I guess to some it was gross, but I loved that side of Clare.

"Thank you. I love you." She tells me.

I smile and kiss the tip of her nose, "I love you too blue eyes."

"Eli?" She asks me.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can I barrow something to sleep in?" She asks.

I smile; I love when she wears my clothes. But she always manages to sneak them out with her, so I never see them again. Not that I mind, she can steal whatever she wants.

"Sure thing babe. Grab whatever you want beautiful." I say.

She smiles and hugs me, and then she jumps up and goes to my closet. I follow behind her, and put my hands on her hips. She reaches on her tip toes, and starts rummaging through my tee shirts. She finally settles on my eyes set to kill tour shirt and pulls it down from the hanger.

She inhales the tee shirt and I chuckle, "You're too cute."

Clare giggles, "Thank you Elijah"

I smile. Clare begins to pull off her clothes, and instead of doing the same, I just watch her. She turns read, "Please don't stare."

"But I haven't seen your body in months Clare, I missed you." I say.

She smiles, "Well I missed your body too, but you're hiding it from me." She says this as she pulls on my shirt.

I smirk and strip to my boxers, "I'll sleep in my underwear if you do?" I challenge.

Clare throws the tee shirt into her bag and hops into bed. I stand there shocked, "Well ya coming?" She smirks.

I chuckle, "If I must."

I curl up in bed with her and pull the covers over us. Clare scoots close to me and leans her head on my chest. I put my arms around her, and she wraps and arm around my torso, leaving her free hand to stroke my stomach. For some crazy reason, Clare likes my abs, but I don't have a six pack. I'm just toned.

"I missed this," I whisper in her hear.

I feel her smile into my chest, "Me too." She whispers back.

I lean down and kiss her hair, "I love you blue eyes."

"I love you too Elijah."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews, I really mean that. Your reviews are my inspiration. I hope you guys know even though I don't know any of you, getting a review is like a hug from a best friend! Keep it up!

Clare's POV:

Falling asleep with Eli felt so natural, I missed it so much. I missed him. When I woke up, his strong arms were wrapped around my chest. It felt so warm; I never wanted to get up. Eli stirs a bit beside me, and pulls me closer to him. I snuggle into him and I fell him yawn behind me.

"Morning Clare." He says as he kisses my face,

I smile in pure bliss, "Morning Elijah, how did you sleep?"

He shoves his face into my neck, "Amazing, best sleep I have had since I last stayed with you."

I turn to face him, "I missed you, too much I think."

His face falls, "Baby how am I supposed to go back?"

I burry my face in his chest, refusing to see his sadness, "I don't know Eli. You just will, and we will be fine, and you'll come visit again, and we will repeat the cycle until we are together again."

Eli holds me tighter, "Clare we will get through this."

I look in his eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise." He says.

I smirk, "I need a shower."

He raises an eyebrow, "Would you settle for a bath? With me?"

I turn blood red, "Sure. But no sex okay? I just, I don't know. I'm not ready yet."

He nods, "No pressure baby. But can I ask you something?"

I nod, "Sure."

He takes in a breath, "Did something happen while I was gone? I don't want to pressure you at all, so please don't take it that way. But is there a reason you don't want to make love? Or are you really just not ready?"

I sigh, "Eli I'm embarrassed. You went away to college. You have probably seen gorgeous girls with way better bodies than me. I just don't want to like get all the clothes off and you be disappointed. I mean things change over time."

I look down, humiliated, but Eli pulls me back up to look at me, "Baby. Clare, I love you so much it scares me. I did go away to school, but no girl compares to you my sweet Clare. I love your body, and I love you. I hope you understand that."

I smile, "I think I'm ready for that bath now. Are you still gonna you know, join me?" I stutter.

His face lights up, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah, I want to, but just to shower. Save the love making for later. I don't want your parents to be here."

He chuckles as we walk to the shower, "Will you ever get over that?"

I start to strip off my shirt, "Never. How would you feel if my parents walked in on you riding on me?"

He stares at my chest and I cover up, "Stop staring."

He removes my arms from his chest, "I missed those perfect breasts of yours, they are perfect."

I blush and remove my arms. He kisses both my breasts and I giggle. We strip off our pants, and I kiss him through his boxers. He blushes slightly. I help him get his boxers off, and we get into the hot bath. It feels so good just to relax pressed together. Eli pulls me onto his lap, and I settle onto his lower abs. I grab Eli's hands and we intertwine our fingers.

Eli kisses my earlobe and runs his tongue across the cartilage, "I missed this. I missed your beautiful body. I missed your glow. I missed your blue eyes. And I missed you baby." He finishes as he kisses my mouth with more passion than he ever has.

I look at him, "Eli I love you so much. I think we are going to make it, no matter what. As long as we love each other."

He flips me around to look him in the eyes, "Blue eyes, this is perfect. I'm gonna love you forever."

I just kiss him. There are no words anymore. Just love. Well that is until his mom busts in, "Oh kids!" Cece covers her eyes as I jump off Eli.

"MOM! AGAIN!" Eli yells.

"Sorry Sorry!" She yells as she runs out.

I run over to the bed, and dive under the covers, not caring if I'm soaking wet. Eli soon runs after me and comes under the covers with me, taking me into my arms.

"Baby. She doesn't care, please don't be embarrassed." He coos me.

I hide in his chest, looking for that comforting warmth, "Eli that's the second time she has caught me straddling you completely naked! She probably thinks I'm a slut!"

Eli pulls my face to look at him, "Clare, don't ever say that about yourself. You're not a slut. We love each other, and it is perfectly normal for us to make love to each other. Please, just relax baby."

I close my eyes, refusing to face him, but then I giggle, "Eli, I think it's time you get that lock back!"

He laughs and kisses me, "There you go blue eyes, laugh it up."

A/N: I know, short. But I am going to do a Clare/Eli/Alli/Owen double date. I need ideas, and it will be long. Yes, in this story Alli is with Owen. I know he's an ass, but I love him!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I have been crazy busy and just stressed out. But I am back and ready to get to work on my stories. So here it is, I hope its okay!

Eli's POV:

Tonight I had to put up with going on a double date with Clare's slutty squeaky friend and her man hoe boyfriend. Oh joy. But since it's for Clare, I will go. With a smile on my face.

I dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, black button up, and tie. Clare on the other hand, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue sweater with a layered white mid thigh skirt. She looked gorgeous.

I took her hand as we waited in front of the movie theater. So far the plan was movies and desert at the Dot. So it should hopefully be painless, "Alli just texted me. They will be here in a minute." Clare said, looking at me with her huge blue orbs.

I nod, "Okay. You look amazing tonight by the way." I say as I lean in to kiss her. She gladly accepts the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck to deepen it. I was surprised, but wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her tight and shoving my tongue in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around mine, until it happened.

"SAINT CLARE! What would your parents think?" Alli always had perfect timing.

Owen chimes in as her wraps his steroid arms around Alli, "Well well well, little Edwards. When did you grow up?"

She blushes and tries to pull away from me, but I continue to hold her close, "

I look at the couple standing in front of us, "Owen, Alli. Impeccable timing as always."

Owen laughs as Alli and Clare hug and squeal. When they pull apart, I take Clare back into the arms she belongs in, mine. We all settle on going to see this romantic comedy. Well Clare and Alli decide, Owen and I just get stuck with the bill. I can't say for him, but I never mind paying for Clare, I mean she is ma' lady. That means I take care of her.

We chose seats in the back, since it is mainly empty. Clare sits down next to me, while Alli is at her other side. Clare pulls up the arm rest in between us and scoots so close, she is practically sitting on me. By the end of the movie, she is going to be sitting on me, I would make sure of it.

About halfway through the movie, I notice Owen moaning like a baby. Alli has her hand shoved down his pants. Really? Did they have to do it now? Clare notices and moves from the seat to sit on the other side of me. Sure, Clare and I had done things in a movie theater before, but not unless it was completely empty. I turned to face Clare and she surprised me with a kiss. I kissed her back as she took the front of my shirt in her hands. I cupped her butt, as she slid her small fingers under my shirt. I break the kiss before it goes to far, "Clare? Are you okay?"

"Of course." She says.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that awesome kiss for?" I ask.

She blushes, "I guess I just miss you in more ways than one. After seeing you in the bathtub. I want you Eli, I think I'm ready again."

I smile and peck her lips, "Now?"

She smacks my head, "No you idiot! But later tonight, that's possible."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Be sure to check out my Clare roll playing blog: missblueeyedclare dot tumblr dot com.!

Eli's POV Part 2:

I smirk, but on the inside I'm so happy, "Well I guess I should make sure my parents are gone?"

She nods eagerly, "Could you?"

I chuckle, "They were planning on going out tonight anyway, for the radio station."

She kisses me lips, "Then it's perfect."

The movie ends, and as the lights come on, Alli and Owen are fixing their clothes, gross. "Have fun you two?" I smirk.

Alli sticks her tongue out at me, and Owen gives me the finger, "Jealous dude? Little kiss aren't enough for you."

At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to tell him about the crazy things Clare and I do in bed, but Clare would hate me. And that's between Clare and me anyway. She prefers people don't know that we are having sex, "Unlike you, I'm not a sex shark. I don't need a hand job every five minutes to keep alive."

Alli look horrified, but Clare hid her face in my chest to hold in her giggles. But I could feel her laughing against my chest. After a few seconds, Clare regained her composure, "Okay, okay, why don't we all just calm down."

Alli nod, clearly glad to be off the subject, "So to the Dot?"

I raise an eyebrow at Owen, "To the dot." We say in unison.

We get into spate cars and when I close the passenger door for Clare, I walk to the driver's side, "Can you not start a fight with Owen tonight? Or you Mr. will not be getting lucky."

I chuckle, "I'm very sorry Blue Eyes, but I didn't like where that conversation was going. Anyway, why is Alli with Owen? Did she forget the time he basically tried to rape her?"

She shot me a sever glance, "No, but he apologized. And when she left Degrassi, she saw him a lot, randomly. He did this huge big apology and she fell in love with him."

I coughed, "In lust."

Clare smacked my arm, hard I might add, "I'm serious. You should have seen them the first few weeks they were together; it reminded me of us, just not as strong."

I smile as we pull up to the Dot, "Whatever you say Blue Eyes."

We walk inside, hand in hand, to find Alli and Owen making out at the table. Clare knocks a glass of water 'accidently' onto Owens's lap, "Seriously? Can you guys just wait for like another hour?"

They caught their breath and Alli scowled at Clare, "Fine."

Owen laughed, "So Eli, dude how's school."

I decide to be friendly, "School is good, good classes, good teachers, kick ass parties."

Alli looks excited, "How often do they have parties?"

I smirk, "Well the really awesome ones are usually everyday for the first week and then on the weekend. But if you look hard enough, you can find one every day."

Clare looked up at me, "Will you take me to one sometime?"

I nodded eagerly, "I didn't think it would be your scene Blue Eyes, but of course!"

She blushed, "Well I wouldn't want to go alone, but if I was with you, I would be safe."

I pull him close to me in the booth. Alli and Owen looked disgusted, but they really have no imput in the matter. I kiss Clare's head, and she pulls out her phone to text someone. I read over her shoulder, making sure she can't see me. But the texts read:

_** Can you make an excuse for you an Owen to leave? You know I love you, but I really want some alone time with Eli. Please? - C**_

Wow. She really wants me that much huh? I see Alli smirk at her phone, "Hey guys, I hate to do this, but Owen and I really need to get going."

Clare tries to hide her smile as she nods and hugs them both goodbye. I wave as they walk out the door. Clare and I silently walk back to the car and when we get inside, I speak up.

"You little devil!"

Clare turns bright red, "What?"

I smirk, "No, no, don't play innocent with me. I saw the text. Does Saint Clare really want me that bad?"

Her face goes back to pale, and she climbs in my lap to kiss my neck, "By the end of the night, you will be an idiot to call me a Saint."

Now that turns me instantly hard. Clare gets off me and giggles at my issue. I roll my eyes and put an arm around her, "You are one of a kind my sexy, beautiful, perfect Clare."

Clare's POV:

Tonight would be the night. I knew it was. After Alli and Owen left, Eli took us back to his place. As promised, his parents were gone. Eli pulls me up to his bedroom, both of us kissing and giggling on the way up. Eli scoops me into his arms and gently drops me onto the bed. He climbs on top of me and kisses his way up and down my body, pulling of all my clothes in the process.

Though I am bright red, I flip us over, "Your turn Goldsworthy."

He smirks, "You are so sexy Clare."

I blush even redder and kiss him. Soon enough all his clothes are shed. After he rolls on a condom, he looks into my eyes, "Clare, baby I love you."

I smile, "I love you too Eli, so much."

He kisses me lightly, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "Just go slow okay? It might hurt after waiting so long."

Eli looks sympathetic and nods, "Always Blue Eyes, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. But if it's too much, tell me to stop okay?"

I nod, "I will." And he presses himself inside me. It was painful, but it was painful bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming and check out all my other stories! Love you!

Eli's POV:

When I woke up, my blue eyed angel was laying in my arms. Plus, she was lying naked in my arms. Damn she was gorgeous. I loved how she looked after sex. She looked revived and fresh, it was so sexy.

I pushed a few of her cinnamon curls out of her gorgeous face, and Clare shifted over, "Mmm Eli?"

I smile and kiss her forehead, "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

She giggled, "I had a sexy dream."

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh really now?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. I could see her blue eyed fill with lust, "Mm hm."

Clare moves to straddle my lap and I run my hands from her arms to her hips, "Do you want to know who it was about?" She whispers as she bites down on my neck.

I groan, "Mm hm."

I feel Clare smirk in my neck as she kisses down my collar bone. She pulls her mouth away, and whispers, "It was about," And she pauses and grips my cock. I suck in a breath and she looks in my eyes, "Edward Cullen!"

She jumps off my lap and runs to the shower. No, she did not just do that. Now I am stuck in a very well- hard situation. I get up and chase after her into the shower. I pull her from under the water to against the wall, "Oh no you don't my sweet Clare."

She breathes heavily as I mimic her neck biting, "Do what you will Goldsworthy."

I smirk at her, as our sexy games begin.

Clare's POV:

That was such a fun morning. Eli and I had some much needed make up sex. It was the perfect balance between slow love making and hard core animal sex. But none the less, it was perfect.

Eli and I were currently lying naked on the couch. I don't exactly remember how we go there, but if you follow the trail of condom wrappers we drop along the way, I'm sure you could figure it out.

For the past few minutes, Eli has been kissing my ear and telling me how much he loves me. I love when he does this; we just bask and enjoy each other. It always happened after sex.

After an hour of just relaxing and regaining strength, I look up at Eli, "When will your parents be home?"

He shrugs, "Not for a few hours why?"

I smirk, "Well I don't know. But I want to get in the hot tub."

Oh yeah, Eli has a hot tub, we have had many adventures in there. Eli rolls his eyes, "Why not?"

I smile and he kisses me. I pull him outside as he grabs the condom box from the couch. We both laugh the whole way there. Eli helps me into the tub as he turns on the bubbles.

When Eli joins me, I sit straight on his lap, "Put the condom on." I demand.

He put it on, and here we go again.

Eli's POV:

Clare and I had some seriously wild sex today. I truly would never get tired of making love to her.

After we were too tired to do it anymore, we went back to the couch, fully clothed, well sorta. Clare was wearing panties and my shirt, while I wore boxers. So good enough. Anyway, we were tangled with each other as we watched TV. I absolutely hated this stupid show, but it made Clare happy, so she watched while I finished working on my essay for school.

About an hour later, we heard my parents pulling in the garage, so Clare and I put on proper clothes. When my mom came in, I think she knew what had been going on because she gave us the look as we sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, my mom comes back in the room and shuts off the TV. She looks pissed, and she is holding something. OH SHIT! We didn't clean up the condom trail!

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! I DON'T ASK MUCH OF YOU! I EVEN ALLOW YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO USE MY HOME AS A SEX HOUSE! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SENSE TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY CONDOMS I FOUND! I FOUND 23! I'M SURPRISED THE NEIGHBOORS HAVEN'T CALLED THE COPS!" She screamed.

Great. Clare hides her face in my chest, and I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. Shit, I guess no more sex for me on the trip. I wouldn't ever be mad at Clare for not having sex with me, but it kinda sucks, "Mom I'm sorry it won't happen again."

She takes a deep breath, "It better not. And I hope you too had fun in that hot tub, Bullfrog and I have had plenty of our own fun in there." And she left. Gross.

Clare refuses to move her face from my chest, so I just comfort her, "I'm sorry babe. I should have cleaned up."

She doesn't look up, "it's okay, it isn't your fault. But Eli, we need to talk our business elsewhere, I'm tired of being humiliated by your mom."

I chuckle, "Well where do you propose we take it?"

She giggles, "I don't know. I think it's time we get creative."

I smirk, "Really?"

She nods, but yawns, "But not tonight, can we go to bed?"

I nod and carry her upstairs. She falls asleep seconds after I put her on the bed, but I don't blame her. She was very active today, "Sleep tight blue eyes. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy, Chantay, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, and all the old characters are available!

Clare's POV:

Eli has been amazing since he came home. He constantly tells me I'm beautiful. He always reminds me he loves me. And he doesn't pressure me to have sex with him. I think I only love him more now.

But, last night was humiliating! His mom found all our condom wrappers! He knows how shy I am about sex, so it was horrifying. He was really sweet about it though.

Tonight was exciting, we are going to sleep over with Adam and Fiona and I can't wait! We always had fun together. Me and my misfits.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Eli asked me as he came down stairs with a small suite case, for both of us.

I gave Cece a quick hug, "Yeah, let's go."

Cece smiles and hugs Eli, "Be safe you too."

We wave as we walk out the door. I was so excited! Adam was visiting the same time as Eli since they go to school together, but Fiona was taking fashion classes close by, so she stayed here until I graduated. I loved her; she figured I would need a good friend close by since Alli wasn't at Degrassi.

"I can't wait to get all of us back together." I say, excitedly.

Eli chuckles, "I missed you too much Blue. I'm glad we all are getting back together, just like high school."

I take Eli's hand, and he intertwines our fingers, "Just like high school." I repeat as we pull up at the condo.

88888888888

"Clare! Eli!" Fiona squeals as we walk inside. She takes both of us in a death grip as Adam emerges from the bedroom.

Eli just nods at him, well he as seen him all year, and he keeps talking to Fiona. But I smile wide when I see Adam. He jogs up to me, and I take him in a hug, "Adam! I missed you!"

Adam was one of my best friends. He got me through when I had Eli problems, and I was there for him when Fiona freaked out when she found out about his situation.

"Clare! How have you been?" He asked.

I smiled and took in his scent, "I've been okay. I missed my boys though." I say as I put my arms around Eli and Adam's necks.

Adam and Eli both chuckled, "And I know Eli and I both missed our favorite girls."

Eli smirked, "College girls don't compared to our beautiful classy ladies."

Fiona giggled; I think she had a little Champaign, "Awww picture moment!"

She pulled out her expensive pink diamond camera, "Smile!" She held the camera above our heads and we all smiled. Perfect misfits, we all fit together.

8888888888888

A few bottles of Champaign and beer for the boys later, we were all laying half drunk on Fiona's couch, "I say we play I Never!" Fiona giggles.

Adam and Eli laugh and I smile, "Yes!"

"Okay let's play!" Adam says.

"I want to go first!" Eli states.

"Go for it baby." I say.

He chuckles, "Never have I ever missed anyone so much since I had to leave Clare for college."

Awwww! I peck his lips, and we all take something off, sharing the pain.

Adam goes next, "Now for a real one, never have I ever kissed a dude."

Fiona takes off one of her many bracelets, and I take off my earrings, "Never have I ever painted my nails black." I say.

Eli shoots me a glare and he and Fiona remove their shoes, "Never have I ever smoked a cigarette."

Eli gives me a guilty glance as he takes off his buckle braclet, "Sorry babe."

He knows I hate smoking, "When?" I ask.

He shrugs, "After Julia died, I tried a lot of methods."

He looked sad, and I didn't feel like pressing on it. I snuggled into his chest, "We'll talk about this later. But I'm not mad."

He looked relived, "Thanks Clare."

I took the next turn, "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

Fiona took off her ring. Eli and I gave her a look, "It was for our six month anneversery!" She defened.

"What did you get?" Eli and I asked simotaniously.

Adam smirked with pride, "My name."

Fiona blushed and turned around. She pulled up her top around the small of her back. There it was, Adam. It was written in fancy cursive, "Did it hurt?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Well Adam held my hand the whole time, so it wasn't too bad."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't we ever know about this?"

Adam shrugged, "It never came up."

I smiled, "I should get a tattoo."

Eli's eyes widened, "Really!"

I nodded, and giggled, "It would be fun. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but it would be cool to have your name done."

Eli looked really happy, "I'll get your name if you get mine?"

I nod, "Deal!"

We look up to see Adam on top of Fiona making out, "Okay, we're going to bed." Eli says as he takes my hand.

"Get a room!" I say as Eli and I run upstairs giggling.

When we reached the guest room, Eli spun me around, lifting me up, pinning me to the wall, "I'm afraid you have been entirely too amazing tonight Blue Eyes."

I giggle as he kisses my neck, "Of yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

He rips off my shirt, "Thank you in the most pleasureable way possible."

I smirk, "Is this your way of getting creative?"

He chuckles while he pulls off my bra, "Hell yes Blue Eyes."

I grab his head and pull him up to look at me, "Don't think I'm going to forget the smoking or tattoo conversations, we still have to talk tommarow."

He nods, "We have time Blue Eyes."

I nod and take the time to rip his shirt off, "We have forever Eli, at least I hope so."

"Always Blue Eyes."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Eli's POV:

Clare and I had some amazing sex last night, as always. But today I knew the conversation was coming. I will admit, I was terrified to tell her. She would want to know the whole truth, and I wouldn't lie to her. She had a right to know, but it would scare the shit out of her.

We were currently back at my house, in my room. Clare and I were cuddled up on my bed and I knew what was coming, "Eli, can we talk about the smoking thing?" She mumbled in my chest.

I take a breath as I stroke her hair, "Babe, I will tell you. But I need you to promise me you won't freak out of leave me or something. Some of the things I tried are really shady."

Clare nodded, "I promise it won't change anything Eli, tell me please don't leave anything out."

I kissed her soft lips quickly and she clung tight to my torso, "Well Clare, when Julia died, things sucked. I had a week phase when I wouldn't even leave me own room. Then I had a little 'fuck the world' phase when I went out and got drunk like all the time. But then, I crashed. I started doing drugs and smoking and cutting myself, it was really nasty."

I was going to continue, but I felt Clare crying on me, "Baby are you okay?"

She shakes her head, "It scares me Eli. Knowing that you hurt yourself. Do you have scars?"

I nod, "Light ones; I'm not surprised you didn't notice them."

She looks in my eyes, "Show me?"

I hesitate for a second, knowing she will be scarred looking at them. But I pull off my shirt and raise my left arm. Clare looks down my left rib cage and sees light razor scars up and down it. She gasps slightly, but doesn't hide. She runs her small cool fingers across each one. Clare wipes her teary eyes and places soft kisses on each scar.

I smile at her kiss, "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She cuddles back up to me, "I won't lie. Knowing you did this to yourself scares me, but I'm glad you told me. You don't do this anymore right?"

I nod, "I have been clean of all that shit for a few years now."

She smiles, "Good. So is there more to the story or is that all?"

I take another deep breath, "Well there's one more thing. Blue I tried to kill myself."

Clare's little voice breaks, "What?"

I sigh, "A while ago, I just felt I couldn't do it anymore. I was alone without her and it sucked. I was with my buddy and we were getting high. I took a lot more than usual, just wanting everything to stop. Next thing I know I'm laying in a hospital bed a week later."

Clare tightens her grip on me, and she cries. I let her, as I hold her tightly. We sit there together crying for a while until Clare looks up, "Don't ever try that again Eli."

I smile weakly, "Never again Blue Eyes, I promise."

She kisses me, "So about those tattoos….."

I chuckle, "Your cute Blue. Do you really want one?"

She nodded eagerly, "Mm hm, but you don't need to get one if you don't want to."

I shake my head, "No way my Clare. If you're getting one, I'm getting one."

She smiles, "Can we go today?"

I shrug, "I don't see why not. Let's go baby."

88888888888

Clare and I start driving around for a while. I really don't know where we can go to get a tattoo, but then Clare speaks up, "Eli! I know where to go!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Where?"

She smirks, "Do you remember first date Clare?"

I nod, "Yes, why?"

She nods, "Okay, why was she so rebellious?"

I still wasn't getting it, "We got matching piercings?"

Clare smirks, "Where did we go to get them done?"

"The body piercing shop?" I say.

Clare rolls her eyes, "Eli they did tattoos there too!"

I catch on now, "Oh I forgot about the screaming guy in the back. You want to go there?"

She nods eagerly, "Yes!"

I chuckle, "Away we go blue eyes."

8888888888

When we got there, no surprise, Bianca was working the counter. She smiled when she saw me, "Doctor Doom and Saint Clare. What a surprise to see you too. Anyways, how can I help you?"

Clare smirked, "We want to get tattoos."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Whatever, right down the hall first door to the right."

Eli takes my hand and pulls me over. When we find the room, we meet Chris, the tattoo artist, "So what can I do for you two?" he asks.

Eli smiles, "Me and my girl here are dying for a tattoo."

Chris smiles, "So what do you want to get and where?"

"I want to get 'till my heart stops beating I love you always my green eyes' and I want it on my hip." I say.

Eli smiles and squeezes my hand, "Well I want mine on my shoulder blade and I think I want 'My other half, my partner in crime, my editor, my forever, my blue eyes'."

Chris smiles, "Cute. Well I will sketch them out and we will be ready in an hour."

Eli smiles, "Awesome."

888888888

An hour later it was not awesome. I was getting mine done and it hurt like a bitch! Clare was holding my hand and I felt like a total dick for squeezing her hand so hard. I thought it would never end, but finally, it was over!

Chris put some tape on it and told me to be careful, but Clare was next. She looked nervous as she sat down, but Chris stopped her, "Honey you have to take off your shirt."

Clare blushed and I restrained from punching Chris as Clare removed her shirt. He was totally checking her out. Clare sat in the chair and reached for my hand. I eagerly took it, "It will be okay Blue Eyes" I say to coo her.

She nods and the dude starts giving her the tattoo. She winces and grips my hand. Damn, I hope I didn't hurt her this bad.


	10. Chapter 10

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! I'm back! Hopefully all my stories will be updated by tomorrow! I will try to update Sunday, but it's my birthday, so who knows. Anyway, on with the story:

Clare's POV:

Last night was intense, but it was really special. Eli told me more about the aftermath of Julia. I can't say I love hearing about her, but she was a part of Eli's; life, and I needed to hear it.

But on the plus side, we got tattoos! I'm sure my mom is going to kill me, but I am NOT getting it removed, I love it. Eli loved his too. But they really hurt. Apparently, they will be soar for a few days, and we have to wear the stupid tape. This should make sex interesting. But we probably won't have it considering it could hurt if we hit the tattoos.

"Babe?" Eli whispers. We are currently sleeping on his couch. I'm not sure how we ended up here; I think we stumbled onto the first thing we could find to sleep on.

"What is it Eli?" I ask, pulling the blanket up to my chin.

He smiles sleepily, "Do I have you all to myself today, or do I have to share you?"

I giggle, "Well I told Fiona we would come over and help her decorate…."

Eli groans, "Uhhh alright. As long as your mine tonight?"

I giggle, "Well of course."

Eli smirks, "Then let's get this over with Edwards."

88888888

Later on, we are at Fiona's condo. Fiona and I are decorating the tree, and Adam and Eli are playing some stupid video game, "Will you guys get up and help us out?" Fiona demands.

"One sec princess," Adam says, not looking up.

"Eliiiiii, if you want anything from me tonight, get your ass up and help us." I say. Fiona giggles as Eli and Adam look stunned.

Eli hops up, "Twist my rubber arm."

I giggle, "Girlfriend?"

Eli smiles as he grabs an ornament, "Always."

"Adam could you go get us some bubbly?" Fiona asks as she places on the last ornament.

Adam nods, "Be back in a sec."

We all step back and look at the tree, "It looks great." I say.

Eli nods, "It is pretty sick."

Fiona slaps his arm, "It is not 'sick' it's beautiful."

Eli chuckles, "Well excuse me."

Adam comes back with four glasses and a bottle of Champaign. We all pour a glass and take a seat, "So Clare plans on joining us next year." Eli says casually.

Adam smiles, "Are you serious! Booyah!"

I smile, "Well I don't know if I got in yet. Hopefully I will find out before you guys leave."

Fiona's face drops, "What's wrong Fi?" Eli asks.

She sighs and sips her drink, "Well all you guys are off to college. What am I going to do next year?"

Adam grins, "Come with us, duh! I need a new roommate, cause I don't think Eli will pick me over Clare. And you love New York."

She smiles, "Should I really?"

Adam nods eagerly, "Please?"

Fiona smiles, "Alright. But only if Clare gets in."

I shoot her a glare, "No pressure."

Fiona giggles, "Clare I'm not going to abandoned you. If you stay, I stay."

I hug her, "Thanks Fi."

Eli stands up and pulls me with him, "So we should get going. But we will see you guys for Christmas Eve?"

Adam nods, "See you then."

Eli smiles back, "Let's go baby."

888888888888

Eli starts kissing me as we enter his house. I start pulling off his jacket as he lifts my thighs to wrap around his waist, "Mmmmm Clare."

I pull off his mouth, "Eli where are your parents?" I ask as I suck on his neck.

Eli gropes my butt as we walk upstairs, "Out on a date."

I smiles and unbutton his shirt as Eli kicks his door shut, "Then it's perfect."

He kisses me, "With you it always is."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been so in and out lately. I'm trying to update more frequently, but things have been busy. Anyways, I'm here now, so here it goes:

Eli's POV:

I was going home in a few days, and I could tell it was starting to get to Clare. I woke up to her crying in the bathroom, and she claimed it was 'allergies' bull shit. I hate making her so upset. But her college acceptance letters should be coming in soon, so I hope and yes, pray that she gets into NYU with me.

But if she doesn't, I am going to try to make our last few days together absolutely wonderful. I am going to hate leaving her, but it must be done. Anyways, Clare really loves when we just spend the day cuddling, so I convinced my parents to be gone for the day so Clare and I could have a movie marathon. I got some of her favorites and some of mine as well. That way she would at least sit in my lap for the scary ones.

Clare came downstairs in my tee shirt and a pair of my boxers. Damn, even with sex hair, she looked unbelievably sexy, "Hey sleepyhead." I say as she comes downstairs.

Clare blushes and smoothes her hair, before fixing mine a bit, "Bite me." She states.

I chuckle as I take a quick nip at her neck, "Eli!"

I give her innocent eyes, "Hey, you asked. Besides, you loved it."

Clare looked down at the ground blushing. When she regained her composure, she looked up, "So what are we doing today?"

I smile at her and take both her hands in mine, "Well I figured we would take a day off, you, me, and all the movies you could ever want?"

Clare smiles, "Sounds perfect."

I chuckle, "Always is."

88888888888888

A little while later, Clare's head was resting on my lap and I was stroking her hair as the movie, "The Last Song" played. I honestly hated it, but Clare loved it, so I just focused on her.

I heard soft snoring and noticed Clare was asleep. She looked so peaceful, and as much as I wanted to turn off the damn movie, she was cuddle up with the remote.

I started to hear her mumbling something, and when I listened closely, I heard her whisper, "Don't go. Please don't go."

Damn I hope she wasn't having a nightmare, or worse, one about me leaving. She kept mumbling, "If you love me, don't leave."

A few minutes later, "I hate when you leave."

A few minutes after that, "Stay, I need you."

A few minutes after that, "Eli, I love you."

"Eli, I love you…..please…." I couldn't take it any more. I shook her whimpering body until she woke up.

"Eli?"

I look in her big blue eyes, she looked sad, "I think you were having a nightmare." I told her.

She nodded and got up, sniffling, "I'll be right back."

Clare ran up the steps, leaving me. I knew she was crying** again**. How am I supposed to leave in two days with her acting like this? I ran up the stairs to find her. I heard her in the bathroom and I busted down the door, "Clare….." I sigh as I see her curled up on the floor.

She looks up at me, "I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

I sat down on the floor next to her. Clare rested her head on my shoulder as I took a breath, "Clare are you going to be okay when I leave?"

She frowned, but nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I look at her, "Clare, I can't not worry about you, you're my girlfriend."

"I know. But Eli, you shouldn't have to worry about my stability every time you have to leave. I will miss you, a lot. But, I will get through, and before you know it, we will be together." She says.

I smile and mimic her, "Promise?"

Clare giggles as she wipes her tear stained cheeks, "Promise."

I lazily wrap my arm around her shoulders, "Oh Clare, what am I going to do with you?"

Clare shrugs, "Love me."

I chuckle, "Always will."

We sit there for a few minutes, taking in each other. I will miss her, maybe a little too much. She finally speaks up, "I need a shower."

I nod and get up to walk out, but Clare grabs my wrist. "With company."

I raise an eyebrow, "You little devil." She was too cute. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Well this is it! Thirteen is my lucky number, so I'm going to end it here! *wait for people to throw angry tomatoes* don't hate me! But there will be a squeal, out sometime next week! So don't freak out, don't hate me! I love you guys! Keep your eyes out for the sequal!

Clare's POV:

Eli was leaving today and I don't know when he's coming back. It could be months before I see him again. I have loved having him home, so letting him go will be so hard.

I was glad Eli said his goodbyes to everyone earlier this morning, so I could take him to the airport. I wasn't ready to go, but Eli had his bags in my car and if we didn't go soon, he would miss his flight.

Eli opens the passenger door for me, "My lady."

I hop in, "Thank you, your such a gentleman." Its weird how even in my car, Eli always drives.

Eli starts the car. Eli reaches out for my hand and I happily take it, "I'm going to miss being home." He says.

I sigh, "I'm going to miss you."

Eli kisses my hand lightly, "Ready?"

I nod, "Do we have a minute to run by my house? My mom said she wanted to say goodbye to you."

Eli raises his eyebrow, "Yeah, we can. I didn't think your mom would want to say goodbye?"

I shrug as we drive away, "I didn't think she would either, but she said it was really, really important."

"Alright, this should be good." Eli jokes.

I push his arm, "Just drive Goth boy."

888888888888888

When we get to my parents house, I'm a little nervous. My parents…well…the last time they saw Eli, it got ugly. My parents were in the middle of their divorce, and Eli was over. My dad was calling Eli a Gothic piece of trash and my mom said it was all my dad's fault I was dating a rebellious asshole. Eli hasn't been back since.

Eli pushes my arm lightly and I wake up from my fantasy, "Clare, you okay baby?"

I nod, "Yeah, sorry. Let's make this quick okay?"

Eli opens my door and we walk to the front door hand in hand. Thank God my dad isn't here. Eli knocks on the door. He squeezes my hand as the door opens.

My mom smiles at us, "Hello Eli, hi Clare."

Eli smiles awkwardly and I try my best to smile, "Hi Ms. Edwards, it's nice to see you again."

My mom nods, "You too."

I need to hurry this up. She is wasting my last few minutes of Eli time, "Mom, why are we here? I really need to get Eli to the airport."

Eli releases my hand and slips his arm around my waist, "We have time Clare."

I squeeze his arm. How can he be so relaxed! He is leaving me for another COUNTRY in a few hours.

My mom grabs an envelope off the counter top, "I'm sorry. This will only take a minute. Clare, this came for you today." She handed me the envelope.

She called us here for an envelope, "Mom you can't be serious!"

She shakes her head, "Trust me; you will want Eli here for this. Eli, it was nice seeing you again. You two can see yourselves out." My mom walks out of the kitchen, leaving me, Eli, and the envelope.

Eli squeezes my body, "Well open it."

I giggle, "Okay okay."

I open the envelope and begin to read. Oh my God! It's my letter! From NYU!

"Eli! It's from NYU!" I scream.

Eli's face lights up, but he collects himself, "Clare…. Did you get in?"

"Hold on." I say. I scan the letter until I find out if I'm in or not. Holy Lord.

"Eli…"

"Clare….."

"I…"

To be continued! Sorry!


	14. Sequel!

Hey everyone! I just posted the sequel of Home for the Holidays! It is called A World of Wonder. Go! Go! Go! Read and review! I love you guys!


End file.
